Sasuke's Redemption
by computer2brains
Summary: Sasuke finally kills Itachi. Madara is next. What happens when he comes in contact with Madara? Will Sasuke finally earn The Mangekyo Sharingan or will Naruto and The Teams7 and 8 be able to stop him? some mature themes! *cursing/blood*
1. A Greater Revenge!

A New Chapter : Sasuke's Redemption – My Revenge will finally happen. I will redeem myself. I am no longer the weak the way I was years ago!

"I have defeated the killer of my clan…Itachi Uchiha. He spoke of…Madara Uchiha the founder of our clan. He's next."

* * *

After, four years Sasuke defeated Itachi the killer of his clan, but he learned of his accomplice Madara Uchiha. The possibility of him living is very slim, but the founder of the Uchiha clan must be alive. Itachi is strong, but not that strong he couldn't have taken down the whole village himself. "I should have known...earlier…." Sasuke said as he thrusted his sword into Itachi's heart once more to insure his fate.

With Itachi's last breath he smiled. "You cannot defeat him." Sasuke ripped his sword out of him just because. "We'll see about that."Sasuke walked away. The blood of his murderous brother dripped on his sword. He had to kill Madara himself for full revenge. His teammates would hold him back, and Naruto would for the millionth time try to convince him to come back. Sasuke jumped from branch to branch searching for Naruto's and his last battle ground the statue of Madara and the 1st Hokage.

* * *

On the other side of the forest: Naruto's team was fighting Tobi. (This included Naruto (duh), Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata)Naruto was destined to find Sasuke after they finished with the masked member of Akatsuki named Tobi. Tobi was messing with them.

He avoided all the attacks Naruto threw at him. Well they actually went through him. Yamato started to get frustrated. He used a wood seal to grab Tobi from behind. Tobi was about to let it go through him but, he just gave in.

Tobi squirmed "Hey! Let go of Tobi." Kiba walked up to Tobi with a smirk. "First, tell us what you know." "Tobi knows nothing." Tobi began to sweat a lot. "Do I smell fear?" At this point Kiba was messing with him. He knew he knew where Sasuke was, or at least he knew something. Hinata walked towards Kiba and told him to stop. "Kiba kun…this is serious."

Sakura walked up to Tobi and looked him in the eye. "Tell me what you know or you won't have a face."You could see the chakra forming around Sakura's hand. Tobi took a huge gulp. He couldn't hold it any longer. "OK OK!! Tobi knows what's happening just let me go!" Yamato lowered his seal. The wood around Tobi started to dissipate. Tobi signaled them to follow him. Tobi was heading towards the statues. "I can kill them all and then I can kill Sasuke all in the same day…Tobi will finally become worthy."

Tobi was thinking. "I can also finally finish off the Uchiha clan and…become the greatest Ninja ever to live." A smirk came across Tobi's face. The same smirk Sasuke gave Itachi when he killed him; a smirk of succession, a smirk of happiness, a smirk of death. Yamato told Tobi to stay in the front so he could watch him. "I have to be able to protect the team if he turns on us when we get to our destination. He's more powerful than he lets on even more powerful than me and possibly Naruto in his state now." he thought.

Everyone had their suspicions; Naruto was just hoping to find Sasuke at the destination. He was still at a loss of what to do when he found him. Would he be strong enough or will Sasuke obliterate him right there? They were getting closer and closer to the statues. They came into view. Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. He saw…Sasuke Uchiha on top of the Madara statue. He was holding his sword in his hand ready to attack. Sasuke stared right through Sakura as though it seemed. She felt like she stopped in mid air. She stared at him almost with the intent to kill.

Tobi jumped onto the statue of the Hokage. "I had a feeling you'd come. Madara Uchiha." Sasuke said. "Now prepare to die."

* * *

To be continued Next Chapter!!

--See I came back woo hoo..now this story is going to be action based and is loosely based off of where the series is now!! I HOPE U GUYS ENJOY IT!!


	2. A Complication

* * *

A New Chapter : A Complication– My Revenge will finally happen. I will redeem myself. I am no longer the weak the way I was years ago!

"I have defeated the killer of my clan…Itachi Uchiha. He spoke of…Madara Uchiha the founder of our clan. He's next."

* * *

Tobi jumped onto the statue of the Hokage. "I had a feeling you'd come. Madara Uchiha." Sasuke said. "Now prepare to die."

Shino never usually gives expression but he looked in awe. "He's Madara Uchiha...the founder of the Uchiha clan..."

Naruto stared at Tobi "That no nothing is the founder of the Uchiha clan?!"

Everyone else gasped. Tobi removed his mask.

"So the fact that you want to kill me obviously means Itachi is dead."

Madara looked like Sasuke just with short messy hair. They both had looks that could kill. After all the years Madara has been alive he still hasn't aged. Sasuke aimed his sword to his face.

"I've waited so long to revenge my family…"

Sasuke pushed the chidori through his sword. Sasuke charged towards Madara. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" He slashed a blow that should have cut him in half. He landed behind him. He then stabbed him in the heart. "Heh, that was easy." Everyone went up to the Hokage statue except Sasuke.

Mature themes right here!!-Well… bloody themes-you've been warned!!

* * *

Sakura looked at him. "He killed…Madara…I guess he's gotten ol—"Everyone looked towards Sakura as she stopped. She gasped as if she was losing air. Madara pierced through her chest with his bare hands gripping her heart lifting her off the ground. Sasuke looked at him in awe. "How are you alive? I killed you."

"No you stabbed me…I'm the founder of The Uchiha clan you can't kill me that easily…I'm invincible." He smiled.

Hinata screamed "Sakura!!" Tears were streaming down her eyes. "Let her go Madara!! Sasuke is your opponent not her." Naruto yelled. Sakura barely let out a sound saying "Sa--Sa--se".

Sasuke looked at him. "I don't care about her life. You can kill her." Sakura eyes began to stream tears. She thought" This is the end…I shouldn't have held on to the feelings I had for him he never loved me…never."

"My pleasure." Madara said he gripped her heart tighter blood began to gush out of her mouth.

Mature theme over!

* * *

She felt herself losing control of her body. She was starting to black out. "Sasuke you idiot don't let him kill Sakura don't you care about her at all!! SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled. He started to approach Madara. "Stay away from us or I will break her heart into many little pieces. My fight is with Sasuke." Naruto collapsed tears fell from his eyes. "I couldn't save Sakura or Sasuke…am I truly a failure."

Sasuke looked at Madara. "You can't kill Sakura that easy. She's not that weak. Look at her." Madara looked at her and Naruto looked up. "Once you penetrated her skin she created a chakra shield around her heart. That's the only reason she isn't dead yet." Sasuke said

Madara smirked. "You're better than I thought Sasuke." Sakura bit him. "Bitch don't bite me!" He threw her off the statue. Sasuke made a clone. The clone grabbed her while she fell. "All of you get away from here don't interfere anymore than you have." Clone Sasuke said "Naruto I don't want you to die here I want to be able to kill you myself." "Heh you wish Sasuke!!" Naruto did his signature thumb pointing to himself motion. "I'm going to win Sasuke Believe It! don't let that whatever that is beat you before I do!"

Yamato looked at him. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Don't worry about me old man. I'm going to stay alive because I have some unfinished business to attend." Clone Sasuke said

"Let's move out the way." Yamato said.

He thought "I feel almost the same amount of chakra coming from them both…they may just kill each other. If not I'm going to have to interfere, and die for Konoha with my forbidden jutsu before this gets out of hand."

Naruto ran towards Sakura. "Sakuraaa-chan are you okay?" Sakura took her hands and was healing her wound. "Yeah I'm alright."

"Ok. Sakura chan! I'll be back."

It was closing very slowly Clone Sasuke gave some of his chakra to help. Eventually, It was healed. She was still in pain but if Madara came back she would be ready to fight. Clone Sasuke helped her stumble to her feet.

"Sasuke, you've hurt us all and you even joined Orochimaru. How can you face us? How can you face me?" Sakura said as tears streamed down her face. She grabbed his shirt and still holding her heart. "Is my heart aching because it is damaged or is it hurting because after all of this I can't stop loving you?" Clone Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders. "Why are telling me this…I could kill you right this minute…I'm not even the real Sasuke!"

"But…your…I…I…love you…I can't ignore that. You can kill me after you tell me how you really feel. I know you feel something. You have to…"Sakura said. She leaned in to kiss him but he turned away. "I can't Sakura-I." Clone Sasuke fell to his knees coughing and poofed away into clouds. Naruto and the gang looks up to see Sasuke fighting Madara. Sakura fell to her knees and cried."Will I ever know his true feelings?"

* * *

REVIEW!!AND READ REMEMBER!!

I want to know how the story is so far!!


	3. 2 Postpone

* * *

A New Chapter: Post-Pone– My Revenge will finally happen. I will redeem myself. I am no longer the weak the way I was years ago!

"I have defeated the killer of my clan…Itachi Uchiha. He spoke of…Madara Uchiha the founder of our clan. He's next."

* * *

Naruto and his team looked up to see Sasuke fighting Madara. Sakura fell to her knees and cried."Will I ever know his true feelings?"

* * *

The fight continued on for what seemed to be hours. They dodged each other's attacks. Sasuke dodged Madara's attacks barely which consisted of Powerful Fire Justus that could instantly kill him. Madara did his fireball jutsu. They almost melted Sasuke's sword. He tried to slash away each one, but he got hit with one. Sasuke then charged Madara. Sasuke saw an opening and he stabbed Madara in the leg.

Madara grabbed Sasuke's face and looked him in the eye. Sasuke saw all darkness around him. "In this world you'll find all your greatest fears. For 100 hours knives will be stuck into your body. You will also start to drown in your blood. It will feel like years."

Sasuke could only see Madara stabbing him. One knife at a time avoiding his vitals so he could suffer longer. Sasuke closed his eyes and endured the pain thinking "I can't fail yet…I have so much left to do…NOO!!" Sasuke opened his eyes breaking his jutsu. "Whaat?!" Sasuke took the sword out of his leg and rammed it through his jaw. "You're not so tough."

Madara grabbed Sasuke by his shirt. He murmured "invincible." Sasuke thought "He probably can't die, but I can make his life miserable. " Sasuke looked him in the eye. He was trapped in a genjutsu. Sasuke concentrated hard so he wouldn't be able to get out of it without saying something in particular.

In the genjutsu Sasuke ripped both of his eyes out over and over again. He was left in darkness the thing he hated the most. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" It was utter silence and darkness. No one was there. No one saved Madara he was now locked in his own horror. Cursed to be blind in a fake world Madara cried from his eyeless sockets.

"I'm trapped in the same hell I was in years ago."(In the manga Madara went blind from the Mankeygo Sharing an.)

Sasuke jumped off the statue and landed in front of Naruto. "He won't stay like that for long. He'll come after me even stronger than before I know that for a fact. We can fight another day when I'm well rested."

Sakura ran towards him. "Sasuke wait! Are you coming back to Konoha?" Sasuke hugged her. "No…I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to defeat Madara just yet. I can't tell you my true feelings. It will only hurt you."

Tears came from Sakura's eyes. "Whaat?"

"I can't love you. I'll only bring you pain and sorrow. I can't love you...yet."

Sasuke tried his hardest to make his feelings make since to her, but he wasn't sure of them either.

Sakura kissed him. Again, Sasuke turned away. "I'm sorry." He then looked at Naruto "I'll see you later, and next time I see you we will fight."

"Believe it" Naruto said.

Sasuke disappeared into the day. "I don't know if we'll see him again Naruto…" Sakura said sadly

"We will…Sasuke will be back. We still need our rematch." Naruto said

"Yeah I hope so." Sakura said

Yamato gathered everyone together. He saw a message hawk fly over head. "We have a message."

Yamato read the message aloud. It said that Jiraya has passed fighting the leader of the Akatsuki ,and

It also says it wants me to tell Naruto who his parents really are.

"Whaat?" Naruto said

* * *

-- don't b shy review!!


	4. Team Snake Appears!

* * *

A New Chapter: The Truth/Team Snake Appears– My Revenge will finally happen. I will redeem myself. I am no longer the weak the way I was years ago!

"I have defeated the killer of my clan…Itachi Uchiha. He spoke of…Madara Uchiha the founder of our clan. He's next."

* * *

Yamato read the message aloud. It said that Jiraya has passed fighting the leader of the Akatsuki, and

It also says it wants me to tell Naruto who his parents really are.

"Whaat?" Naruto said

* * *

"Jiraya is dead?! This is impossible…Jiraya can't die…he's a seinen…he's the closest thing to a father I had…"

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes. He tried to wipe them away. So no one would see. Hinata hesitated but gave him a hug. "Naruto kun…I'm sure he was a good man, and he's forever living in your heart."

"Naruto...you are rightfully the son of the fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki from the village of the whirlpool." Yamato read slowly refolding the scroll.

"I have parents...Why didn't anyone tell me? Is she alive??"

"Naruto we don't know yet."

"Yamato are we going to find her?!" Naruto yelled.

"I think you should discuss this more with Tsunade. Let's leave it alone until we get back to Konoha." Naruto couldn't stop thinking about it. It was hours until they would get back to Konoha 2 days to be specific. The thought of him having a mother that could be alive made him happy. He wasn't a monster, but a real human being. Jiraya dying made him sad…he had to lose a father figure to gain a mother one. This thought really hurt him. Why does life have to be so difficult…? Hinata and Sakura looked at Naruto. Kiba spoke. "I'm really sorry…man." Shino spoke."My condolences" Everyone apologized. "Heh, it's not your fault!" Naruto said happily. "Jiraya fought for us trying to make Konoha better and safer! It's our job to finish what he started, and Sasuke's going to help us!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but most of the time he does know what he's talking about.

* * *

"Have you found Sasuke yet Karin?" Suigestu said.

"I'm looking its too many chakras. " Karin said

"We must find Sasuke…Karin." Juugo said

"Fine Fine… I think I sense his chakra."

Team Snake walked around looking for their leader when they walked past Team7-8. "Hey…they have a large amount of chakra I sensed it before." Karin said

Sakura looked at Karin."I've seen you before."

(In the manga Karin and Sakura walked past each other looking for Sasuke)

"Karin cut the chit-chat we need to find Sasuke." Suigestu said

"You're not my boss just because my beloved Sasuke isn't here!" Karin blurted

"Are talking about Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked

"What is it to you?" Suigestu said"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I need to talk to him."Suigestu looked at Karin, and Karin did the same. They both thought "Sasuke told them not to run into Naruto it would only be troublesome."Juugo spoke "Yes we are. He may be nearby."

Karin and Suigestu looked at Juugo. "What are you doing!? We can't help them find Sasuke. It will only be troublesome for us."

* * *

"Who are you to Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Were his teammates…together we're Team Snake." Juugo said

Karin looked at him, and gave him a shut the hell up look.

Karin gave them a happy quite scared look. "Heh, He's kidding we heard about him around here so we figured he might help us."

Kiba said "Well, travel with us. I can smell him, and he's heading in the direction were going to. I honestly don't think he'll help us though."

"Yeah me neither." Suigestu said slyly. Karin elbowed him in the stomach "If we can find Sasuke Kun then shut the hell up."

Karin, Suigestu, and Juugo traveled with them. The team was oblivious to their truth intentions and thought they were harmless. Sasuke wasn't that easy to find eventually the team gave up. Karin, Suigestu, and Juugo headed off to their own trail in search for Sasuke. Sasuke hid in the trees until Naruto and his team left. Karin looked away. "You can come down now…Sasuke kun." Sasuke came from the trees. "So did you win against Itachi?" Suigestu asked

"Yes, but I also have to defeat Madara."

"Are you mad!? Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan is probably not even alive, and by now I'm sure he's invincible!" Suigestu said

"Well Sasuke kun I think you can do anything…" Karin smiled

She rubbed up against him, and hugged him. "Get a room." Suigestu said

"Shut-up, if you don't like that then you'll definitely hate this." Karin said as she stuck her tongue in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pushed her away. "Karin…this stops now."

Karin looked at him. "Why Sasuke Kun…doesn't want me?"

"No I don't."

Karin kissed him again. "You'll want me soon. It's only a matter of time."

"Dude I was being serious." Suigestu said

Suigestu started to walk away. Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo followed.

* * *

Next chapter- We meet again-A choice has to be made.

Review plzzz…


	5. We meet again

* * *

A New Chapter: We meet again-A choice has to be made– My Revenge will finally happen. I will redeem myself. I am no longer the weak the way I was years ago!

"I have defeated the killer of my clan…Itachi Uchiha. He spoke of…Madara Uchiha the founder of our clan. He's next."

* * *

Karin kissed him again. "You'll want me soon. It's only a matter of time."

"Dude I was being serious." Suigestu said

Suigestu started to walk away. Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo followed.

"We're going to train." Sasuke said

* * *

"I'm going to need Naruto and his gang. We all need to be prepared to take down Madara and any other Akatsuki member who may want to avenge their fallen member. I've already gotten rid of two, and Naruto must have gotten rid of some also. So there is only a few left. And…"

"You're not as all powerful as you say you are I know I know…" Suigestu said "You're still 2nd best to me, and you think those Konoha dweebs can help you get stronger. You flatter me."

"Actually, not really Suigestu great try though." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Those Konoha dweebs went north towards the village if we hurry we can beat them there." Karin said

Team Snake sped through the forest moving on the trees so Team8-7 couldn't visibly see them but they can sense them. At the sped they were going they should make it by sundown. Sakura heard to trees whistle above her. It was only a hunch but she ran. She ran faster than she ever ran before to find Sasuke. Her Sasuke the one guy she really liked. Her team wondered where she was going, but Naruto knew. "It…can't be." He ran after Sakura. "It's Sasuke." The rest of the team followed. Team Snake landed in front of them.

"That big orange headed guy (Juugo) was right when he first said something about being his teammates." Naruto said

"Sasuke, you came back are you coming back to Konoha with us!?"Sakura said with a smile on her face. Sasuke looked at her with a smile. "Sakura no…but I need your help."Sasuke said

Karin was getting steamed. "He never needs my help. What does she have that I don't…I have bigger boobs and butt. I'm also way prettier…is going to ask her to…no…he can't I want to be his first. He's probably going to…" she had a mental overload.

"Sasuke kun is mine! You pink haired pig!" Karin said

"What did you call me?!"

"A pink haired pig…" Karin repeated.

"Let's handle this like real women." Sakura said

"Yes. Lets."

They take out their Kunai and the fight begins.

"What are they fighting about?" Naruto asked

"I dunno…hormones." Kiba said

* * *

Next Chapter- Sasuke asks for help/Sakura and Karin Face OFF!!

Plz review…do I have to say this every chapter?

* * *


	6. Sasuke asks for help

* * *

Next Chapter- Sasuke asks for help/Sakura and Karin Face OFF!!– My Revenge will finally happen. I will redeem myself. I am no longer the weak the way I was years ago!

"I have defeated the killer of my clan…Itachi Uchiha. He spoke of…Madara Uchiha the founder of our clan. He's next."

* * *

"A pink haired pig…" Karin repeated.

"Let's handle this like real women." Sakura said

"Yes. Lets."

They take out their Kunai and the fight begins.

"What are they fighting about?" Naruto asked

"I dunno…hormones." Kiba said

* * *

Karin lunges at Sakura. Sakura moves out of the way in a mockingly way.

"That's all you got?" Karin made more attempts to hurt her with the Kunai.

Sakura avoided each one and she even did a ballerina move.

Karin just got angrier and angrier.

Karin created a Shadow clone.

One Karin stood in front of Sakura another stood behind her.

They through a Chakra powered punch at her.

Sakura dodged just in time and landed on their fist intertwining.

Sakura then patted Karin on her head. "I think I won."

She then jumped off of Karin. "I could have knocked your head off with my super punch. Luckily, I held back."

Karin just looked at her and folded her arms. "Hmph! Either way Sasuke kun..doesn't want you anyway."

"Oh my gosh do I have to travel with another INO." Sakura said feeling a sweat drop coming on.

"Whats an Ino.." Karin said

"I rest my case." Sakura turned away and Karin got steamed.(I mean literally steam was coming out of her head) "Hey!"

Naruto leaned over to Sakura. "Hey, I think this means I brought Sasuke back."

* * *

Sakura laughed. "ahahahaha. and now he's all mine ahohohohohoho." She said putting her hand straight foreward hiding her mouth.

"weirdo." Karin and Sugestu whispered.

"Wow. Sakura I didn't know about um...that other side to you." Hinata said giggling

Shino let out a snicker.

Kiba busted out laughing. "BWAH.U.Hahahaha.Sou--.hahah.nd like.bwahhha.your.hahahah.from.hahaha.a.bwahhahaha.different.kuhahahahahahahaha

Wooo." Kiba was on the floor the in fetal position trying to get himself together.

"Kiba kun! How rude why would you laugh at Sakura." Hinata said

"Sorry..." Kiba said holding back a burst of laughter.

"I missed the joke." Sai said

"Baka." Sakura and Naruto hit Sai in the the back of his head. With sweat drops on their heads.

"Ok...uh...sure let's get back to the task at hand." Sasuke said

Sakura blushed."Oh um ok...Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke soon took the leader ship role. "I'll work with Sakura and Karin. I need to fix their...complication with each other."\

"Please." Suigestu said

"Shut it! Suigestu!!" Karin yelled

Karin started thinking again. "Maybe...he'll have is way with us I never been in a three--."

Sasuke poked Karin in the head. "To train.." Karin rubbed her head. "Owie ow ow ow. Sasuke kun that hurt!!"

"For now on...my name is Master Uchiha."

"Ma-Master Uchiha?" Sakura and Karin said together

"Hey!"

"Stop mimicing me!"

"You first!"

"Stop it!"

Karin and Sakura kept mimicing each other. "Ugh, this is going to be a long day..."Sasuke sighed

Everyone one else split up too. Juugo went with Suigestu. Kiba with Shino and Hinata with Naruto. Yamato was training with Sai.

Next Chapter-Training starts NOW!!


	7. discontinued

I'm going 2 discontinued until I get more reviews. (IF U LIKE THIS STORY U HAVE 10 DAYS 2 SAVE IT!)


End file.
